Simple Christmas Eve
by leeloo osakiby kou
Summary: ::: Two Shot/ Lime:::Este año Serena estara a cargo de las guardias en su nuevo trabajo durante las fiesta decembrinas. Situacion que la mantendría muy triste de no ser por que Seiya se ha hecho cargo de que sepa que no estara sola auqneu no esté con ella.


::::::Los personajes de Sailor Moon, no son de mi creación, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Por su parte la historia es ciento por ciento mia::::::

_**Simple Christmas Eve.**_

Llegué tarde al trabajo, pero cada minuto de retraso y el regaño que están dándome, merece la pena, ni siquiera me interesa recibir tremendo regaño en plena Noche Buena.

Al final de cuentas la culpa ha sido tuya Seiya. No puedo dejar de pensar en nosotros, por eso mantengo la vista en e l suelo, mientras mi jefe me sermonea sin descanso, pues si levanto la mirada vera la felicidad que me invade.

Era cerca de medio día cuando te plantaste debajo de la casa, en ese sedan Volkswagen blanco en el que siempre andábamos juntos. Días antes te había comentado que el trabajo me iba a mantener ocupada toda la temporada de fiestas, siendo yo la nueva y con el horario que tenía, pues me había tocado estar haciendo las guardias. Así que ese era la última tarde del año que teníamos para nosotros.

Estabas tan increíblemente guapo, recargado en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, tus jean desgastados y tu camiseta negra con una ranita verde de ojos rojos. Al momento en que termine de salir de casa, levantaste la mirada y sonreíste, iluminando más el mundo, haciendo que me olvidara de todo lo demás. Tienes una sonrisa mágica.

Me acerque a ti tan rápido como pude, porque no quería que te movieras de ahí, esa imagen me quedara de consuelo en estos días que no te veré. Y vaya imagen. De recordarla me sonrojo. Gracias al cielo sigo teniendo la vista fija en el suelo.

Seguías sonriendo, extendiste tus brazos y me tomaste de las manos. Luego las colocaste en mis mejillas y me diste un beso sutil.

hola Bombón- dijiste aun sonriendo, mientras yo sonreía como colegiala y sentía como mis mejillas se ponían cual manzana madura- te ves linda, aunque traes mucha ropa ¿no te parece?- dijiste mientras aflojabas mi bufanda.

- no quiero enfermarme- refute en un puchero metiendo la bufanda en mi chamarra de mezclilla- tendré que estar encerrada 15 días ¿te imaginas si me los paso enferma?

- si piensas que enfermeras, te enfermaras- dijiste susurrando cerca de mi oído mientras abrías mi chamarra y me quitabas la bufanda- listo- dijiste aventando la bufanda por la ventanilla de la puerta- ahora te veo mejor y veo tu dulce cuello.

- oye… -fue todo lo que pude decir mientras abría la puerta del auto.

- ¿manejaras?- inquiriste- ¿traes la licencia?

Yo hice otro puchero y tú sonreíste, dando la vuelta para abrirme la puerta del coche, yo subí haciéndome la molesta para que me consintieras. Entraste tú.

¿No puedes decirme hazme cariñitos como una novia normal?-preguntaste mientras rosabas mi mejilla con una de tus manos

¿me dices anormal?- dije cruzando los brazos- ¿Quiénes más anormal yo o quien me pidió ser su novia?

Anormal eres linda- comentaste- sé que no te veré en varios días- continuaste cambiando el tono de voz por uno paciente con una mezcla de tristeza- por eso te traje esto de una vez- dijiste mientras abrías la guantera del coche y sacabas una caja de tamaño mediano, envuelta de una forma magistral, tanto que no quise tocarla, pues las manos comenzaron a sudarme.

Creo que no taste el temor que tenia de arruinar aquella envoltura tan linda y deshiciste el moño, me viste a los ojos y sonreíste, besaste mi mejilla y yo asentí (a estas alturas ya podíamos comunicarnos sin palabras en ocasiones). Quitaste la tapa de la caja, estaba llena de dulces y yo reí, en medio de la caja había otra pequeña, de cartón duro y color índigo. Me emocione claro, pero no más de la cuenta. Esa cajita si la tomé, tú te acomodaste en el asiento y me viste diciendo "ábrela", así que la abrí. Dentro había unos pendientes pequeños, en forma de tulipán, mi flor favorita. Sonreí aún más contenta.

Los vi y pensé en ti, en que te gustarían- dijiste- y helos aquí Bombón. Te amo

Entonces me abrazaste muy fuerte, realmente pocas veces te siento tan emocional y cuando estas así, me tomas por sorpresa. No digo que seas una persona fría, si no que contadas veces te encuentro vulnerable. Yo te abrace, bese tu mejilla y deje la cajita a un lado, tome tu linda cara en mis manos y la llene de besos, ni siquiera dije algo más. No pude, solo quería que supieras cuanto te amo.

Tú sonreíste, creo que realmente te gusta que haga eso. Te besé no sé cuántas veces. Y permanecimos así, colmándonos de besos cerca de una hora. Luego nos abrazamos fuerte un rato más así, sin decir nada. En ese tiempo comenzó a llover afuera y empezó a hacer frio. Te vi tomar mi bufanda y colocártela alrededor del cuello.

¿ya se te quito el frio?- te pregunte- si no es así te puedo abrazar fuerte.

Si- respondiste- se me quito el frio, pero abrázame, eres mucho mejor que la bufanda para quitar el frio- dijiste y guiñaste uno de tus maravillosos ojos azules.

Oye…- dije sintiendo la sangre subirme al rostro- ¿Qué no piensas en nada más?

Sí, yo solo dije que eras buena quitando el frio- contestaste- la que no piensa en nada más eres tú, yo pienso en video juegos, en mi celular que falla, en dulces, en dormir, en que me aburro en el trabajo – continuaste señalando cada punto con los dedos.

¿y no piensas en mí?- dije haciendo un puchero

No, no pienso en ti- dijiste mientras yo abría la boca y fruncía le seño en un claro gesto de enfado- mentira-agregaste- Si pienso en ti, es más justo ahora pienso en cómo te verás con tu regalo puesto.

Tome la cajita y la lluvia empezó a caer más fuerte. Mientras me ponía los pendientes te dije que si íbamos a ir a algún lado arrancaras de una vez o la lluvia nos dejaría atrapados en el tráfico y tenía que entrar a trabajar a las 7 de la noche.

Ahora son casi las 10 pm y mi jefe lleva solo 20 minutos regañándome, sé que me atrae mucho, pero también sé que su regaño no me quitara lo feliz que me siento hoy.

Arrancaste el Volkswagen mientras que yo me colocaba los pendientes, doblaste en la esquina de mi casa, en el estacionamiento. Te detuviste ahí. Saliste del auto, antes jalaste el paraguas que siempre dejo en el asiento de atrás, fuiste por tu mochila a la cajuela, se veía más grande de lo normal. Entraste de nuevo. Entonces te pregunte que haciendo ahí todavía, no dijiste nada, sacaste un cd de la mochila y lo pusiste (este año te prometo que cambiamos el auto estéreo). Sentí entonces, un miedo curioso, estabas serio mientras colocabas el cd. Subiste un poco el volumen, peor no le diste play. Suspiraste y sentí más miedo.

Seiya?- dije tomándote por el hombro, pero no me viste, seguías serio y yo seguí asintiendo miedo- ¿estás bien?- quería que digieras algo, que hablaras, que pasara cualquier cosa que me quitara el miedo que sentía, estaba recordando que el último mes habíamos tenido muchos problemas, que no terminábamos una discusión cuando empezábamos otra, que nos habíamos lastimado y sola comencé a hacerme ideas- ¿Seiya?

Seguiste inmutable, pusiste play. Comenzó entonces la música de _simple Song_ de _The Shins. _ Mi corazón se volcó. Tiempo atrás te había dedicado esa canción y me habías dicho que si mi intención con ella fue decirte frio, que cambiarias. Yo no vi cambio y no había querido decirte eso. Lo que había querido decirte es que, como la canción menciona, yo también había soñado contigo hacía mucho tiempo, cuando era niña concebí mi ideal de pareja y tú la cumples al cien. Aunque a veces no nos entendamos, aunque nos enojemos, aunque puedan pasar un millón de problemas, yo sé y lo sé muy bien que tú eres el indicado para mí. Todo esto pasaba en mi cabeza, te vi medio sonreír y entonces volteaste hacia mí, tenías la mirada un poco triste.

Yo sé que es un a niñería, cursi, tonto y carente de sentido, pero desde que estamos juntos no hemos pasado más de 5 días sin vernos y esta vez serán un poco más de dos semanas, así que entendí que pasaba cuando dijiste:

Te voy a extrañar Serena.

Me dieron ganas de llorar y aun no comprendo por qué, quizá porque también voy a extrañarte pero ¿sabes qué? Cuando te vea, te voy a ver con tantas ganas y tan feliz que estos días no serán absolutamente nada. Te amo Seiya. Con todo mi ser.

Lo único que se me ocurrió al verte triste, fue querer bórralo. Siempre había considerado que no te importaba mucho no verme, pero en ese instante me di cuente de que no es así, de que eme extrañas tanto como yo a ti, solo que no lo noto porque nos vemos todo los días. En verdad he sido desconsiderada contigo muchas veces. Así que me lance hacia ti y te bese con todo el amor y la dulzura que pudiera darte para que no estuvieras triste.

Te agarraste de mi cintura para no perder el equilibrio. Yo me aferre a tu cuello y rodee tu cadera con mis piernas. Sentí tu lengua ir recorriendo mi boca mientras la mía conquistaba la tuya, adoraba el sabor único de tu boca, tu respiración chocar con la mía. Sentir tu corazón latir fuerte.

Te amo- dije entre tus labios y continúe besándote.

Bajaste el asiento y nos pasamos a la parte de atrás del coche. La música seguía, todo el soundtrack que me recuerda a ti estaba en ese cd. No cabía delo feliz que me sentía, no quería hablarte de nada por primera vez en mucho tiempo, solo quería seguir adorándote con besos y caricias. Te saque la camiseta de la ranita, me di cuanto de que tenías razón y yo traía mucha ropa. Nos reímos cuando tuviste que quitarme la chamarra, el suéter y mi blusa para dejarme solo en top.

Tus manos dejaban dibujadas sus marcas en mí piel, haciendo que todo mi ser se rindiera a ti. Baje tu jean desgastado y metí la mano en tu bóxer. Mientras mi lengua recorrió tu boca y después tu cuello, tu respiración se agitaba y mi mano se hacía cargo de tu hombría. Te apoyaste en tus manos un momento y me viste fijo, sonreíste y con la mirada me dijiste cuanto significo para ti. Me bajaste los janes hasta las rodillas. Atascaste mi cuello, al que le dejaste una marca grande. Mis manos bajaron más tus janes y se deslizaron por tus muslos subiendo poco a poco hasta tus hombros, a lo que me aferre en el momento en que me hiciste tuya.

Te sentí en mí y un gemido se escapó de mis labios. Escuche tu respiración hacerse más agitada y también dejaste salir ese gruñido sexy que me estremece. Volvimos a besarnos con una pasión infinita mientras tomabas mis manos y las llevabas hacia arriba estirando todo mi torso. El vaivén de nuestras caderas era cada vez más rápido. Me solté de tus manos y volví a recorrer tu pecho con ellas y con mis labios tu cuello y tus hombros. Hiciste lo mismo con mis pechos y mi abdomen.

Ya no sabía dónde tocarte ni dónde besarte, solo sabía que era tuya y que tú eras mío. La tensión de mis nervios era inmensa y todo mi cuerpo era azotado por una ola increíble de deleite, que aumentaba al notar que tú también estabas entusiasmado, con cada gemido que emitías, con cada caricia y movimiento tuyo. Todo fue subiendo más y más, hasta que mi única opción fue aferrarme a ti en el momento en que nos veníamos. Aun non los nervios liberándose, el corazón agitado un un tanto sudoroso, te recargaste en mi pecho y estoy segura de que escuchabas mi corazón latir con tanta fuerza como la del amor que te tengo.


End file.
